defiancefandomcom-20200223-history
Gordon McClintock
was an American astronaut who was launched to the International Space Station Bravery as its commander in 2013. Episode Scenes Gordon McClintock was born in Montgomery, Alabama. As a child he had a dog he dearly loved, named Becket, and he cried for a week when it died. He met his wife Grace in a movie theatre when he spilled a soda on her. He asked her to marry him one year later. She was 28 years old in 2013, when he was launched into space to join the crew of the Bravery. As Commander he had carried out a dangerous and heroic rescue of Russian Cosmonaut Borovsky, who had been unable to return after a space walk. Before the arrival of the alien fleet, Bravery had been seen to have suffered a terrible accident. Everyone witnessed what they thought was the explosion which destroyed it. After his supposed death, McClintock was treated as a posthumous hero on the Earth. The bestselling book which chronicled the events, called "The Bravery Nine" was made into a very successful film starring Robert Pattinson in the role of McClintock. In 2046, Lawkeeper Nolan and Deputy Tommy Lasalle investigate the Votan ship which crashed outside of Defiance, during the razor rain event in . They find what they believe to be Commander Gordon McClintock in a Hypersleep Tube, which had kept him alive all of the years since the Arks were destroyed, and was only now malfunctioning due to the recent crash. All of the other astronauts (including Cosmonaut Borovsky whose flight suit them also find) are long dead. Through subsequent events it is revealed that Votan forces, when they first arrived, had captured him and the other astronauts, as they were studying the human race. They destroyed the Space Station, making it look like an accidental explosion. Indogenes scientists, including Meh Yewll, made him a subject of a program that might have been named "Bio-dine". Indogene volunteers were used to create replicas of the astronauts, as they could then be sent to earth as unsuspected assassins. Yewll describes this as a rogue program, but defends herself to Nolan saying that she was in a war, and you try to win those. His mind was destroyed to harvest his memories, but the Indogenes could never get the replicas to be exact. So only the prototypes which retained the silver Indogene blood were produced. When the man they believe is Gordon McClintock attempts to kill Mayor Amanda Rosewater, it is learned that he is really one of these surgically-altered Indogene replicas. Connor Lang of the Earth Republic wants to use him, and the facts of his existence, against the Votanis Collective which is about to make a strategic alliance. The information that the aliens who had arrived saying that they came in peace had actually been kidnapping and killing hero astronauts, in an attempt to send assassins to Earth in their place could damage the negotiations. The replica McClintock has a difficlult time adjusting to the fact that he is not human and only carries the memories of a dead man, including the love he feels for his wife. After escaping custody, he contemplates suicide, but is talked out of it by Rafe McCawley. Rafe does however report that he had committed suicide by jumping into the underground Lake Nowhere in the McCawley mines. His body being unrecoverable, he is now free to leave, find his wife Grace, and try to build some kind of life for himself outside the public eye. He finds 60 year old Grace, who after 30 years still wears her wedding ring. Though there is only one scene of her greeting him with a hug, it seems to be indicated that she is going to accept him back as her husband (despite the facts that he is a surgically-altered, silver-blooded alien assassin who only has her dead husband's memories and the large age difference). Category:Television Characters Category:Television Category:Television Human